


Santa Nick: The A(d)vengers Calendar vol. 2

by Callie_Stephanides



Series: Weihnachtskalender [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Humor, Multi, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ventiquattro drabble per aspettare il Natale insieme al colonnello Fury e alla sua squadra.<br/>
Anche lo S.H.I.E.L.D. ama il Natale. Un po’ meno i maglioncini coordinatI (con renna) dei <i>FitzSimmons</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Problemi di retorica

Fictional Dream © 2013 (01 dicembre 2013)  
Thor, Iron Man, The Avengers, Marvel Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. © Marvel Comics, Marvel Studios, Paramount Pictures, ABC Studios, Marvel Television.  
Questa fanfiction è il tributo di una fan e non rivendica alcun diritto sull’opera citata, né persegue finalità lucrative. Non si ritiene infranto alcun copyright o altro diritto depositato.  
L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (Callie Stephanides - [Fictional Dream](http://fictionaldream.iobloggo.com/494/)). 

*

Non è che non ami il Natale: sono le domande stagionali a farmi rimpiangere i giorni di Enola Gay, quelli in cui bastava un ovetto nucleare a risparmiarti la retorica.  
Perché il direttore dello S.H.I.E.L.D. dovrebbe disprezzare proprio la festa che ha inventato la Coca-Cola? Cosa c’è di più americano e patriottico della Coca-Cola (dopo il Capitano, s’intende)?  
A me piace il Natale. _Adoro_ il Natale.  
Impazzisco per la farinata bianca che sputano sopra i vetri dei centri commerciali persino a Miami.  
Amo la renna sui maglioncini coordinati dei due scoiattoli che Coulson chiama ‘ _il mio staff tecnico_ ’.  
Alimentano la mia voglia di guerra.


	2. I bambini amano Hulk

“Colonnello, mi piacerebbe poterla aiutare, ma…”  
“Non sei l’unico a sentirsi fuori posto, Banner. Come pensi che abbia perso l’occhio? Facendo birdwatching?”  
“Non mi permetterei mai d’insinuarlo, solo… Non credo di essere qualificato.”  
“Definisci ‘ _qualifica_ ’, Banner.”  
“È che… Non credo sia una buona idea.”  
“A me pare eccellente.”  
“L’ _Altro_ potrebbe non essere dello stesso avviso.”  
“L’ _Altro_ può sborsarmi tre o quattro milioni di dollari da spendere in missili?”  
“Temo che preferisca mangiarli.”  
“Ottimo: è uno di quei dettagli che fa simpatia. Adesso metti il berretto e ricorda che i bambini adorano Hulk.”  
“Santa Klaus non bastava?”  
“Una volta, forse. Adesso preferiscono chi, gli elfi, li prende a calci nel culo.”


	3. Mai senza Malox e Atomica

Maria non si scompone – di solito spara – dunque perché ha l’espressione atterrita di un procione che stia per essere travolto da un trucker? L’ultima volta, che ricordi, New York era esposta al fuoco dei cugini di Alien, capitanati dal fratello complessato di Thor – e non è un’esperienza che ripeterei. Non senza Malox e atomica.  
“Parla, agente Hill. Qual è il problema?”  
“Il dispositivo di rilevamento per gli operativi, signore.”  
“Perché?”  
“Coulson ha passato il file a Fitz e Simmons, signore.”  
“E…?”  
Maria si guarda intorno, poi indossa un paio di corna da renna. “Nuoce alla dignità, signore.”  
E un po’ anche al mio stomaco.


	4. Persuasione

Natasha è sempre stata un osso duro. Bella, di quelle donne pericolose anche senza un’arma in mano, perché basterebbe un’occhiata a farti secco. E difficili – oh, sì! Eccellente esecutrice, ma con un’etica fin troppo indipendente. Non dico incline al tradimento, tuttavia…  
“È fuori discussione!”  
“È un ordine, agente Romanoff.”  
“Mi riservo il diritto di contestarlo.”  
“Permesso non accordato.”  
“Colonnello, esisterà senz’altro un’alternativa.”  
“Non sarebbe altrettanto efficace.”  
Incrocia le braccia. Sbuffa.  
“Ripeto: non intendo torturare, né uscire a cena con quel belloccio di Ward solo per scoprire cosa l’agente Coulson intende regalarle per Natale!”  
“Vorrà dire che prenoterò per Barton e Skye.”  
“Dove vuole che glieli infili i grissini?”


	5. Almost strange

Di questi tempi, allo S.H.I.E.L.D., capitano cose strane e, quando dico _strane_ , non mi riferisco all’ordinaria amministrazione.   
Un surfista barbaro che cade dal cielo con martellone e mantello rosso, non è strano: è kitsch. Né mi stupisce che un tranquillo ricercatore si trasformi in un bestione verde se gli rompi troppo le scatole – avete mai guardato con me il Super Bowl? Hulk è un dilettante.   
Che il Capitano e Stark non discutano da due settimane e si salutino con calorose strette di mano, tuttavia, è _curioso_ davvero.   
Forse è il caso che faccia sparire tutto il vischio in circolazione.


	6. Conosci Sergio?

A me le renne non piacciono. Chiunque abbia passato anche un solo giorno in Lapponia dovrebbe sapere che sono cugine lanose dei cervi ma puzzolenti come cammelli. Se non osservi una prudente distanza dal muso, per altro, rischi di rimediare morsi tremendi.  
Eppure, per quanto maledica Rudolph e famiglia, non posso fare a meno di pensare che siano bestie graziose e meritevoli, rispetto a _quella_ che grugnisce nel bel mezzo del mio quartier generale.  
“Non abbia paura, Colonnello,” dice lo scoiattolo-femmina di Coulson. “Sergio è solo timido.”  
 _Sergio_ è un pentapalmo di quattro tonnellate con una corona d’agrifoglio al collo.  
Dov’è Thanos, quando serve?


	7. I pazzi di casa mia

Tornare da una missione è, ogni volta, godere di una scommessa vinta.  
Che sia il freddo dell’Artico o un deserto infuocato, niente vale la certezza che presto sarai di nuovo lì, tra le verticalità spudorate di un grattacielo e il protettivo mistero di un bunker.  
“Bentornato, Clint.”  
L’agente Coulson solleva lo sguardo da una rivista d’auto d’epoca.  
“Novità?”  
Un urlo lacera il silenzio. Clint cerca d’istinto l’arco, ma l’ha lasciato in armeria. Coulson sfoglia il catalogo, imperturbabile.  
“Suppongo che gliel’abbia detto.”  
“Che?”  
“Il Colonnello ha rivelato a Jenna che Babbo Natale è un infiltrato della Coca-Cola.”  
E poi ricordi che quelli davvero pericolosi sono i pazzi di casa tua.


	8. Dear Santa

_Caro Santa Klaus,_  
 _anche se ti hanno dato un bel profilo di copertura, non avrai pensato di far fesso proprio il direttore dello S.H.I.E.L.D.?_  
 _Quando le tue renne erano capretti, ero già un infiltrato in carriera. Perciò non mi lascio fuorviare dal primogenito culturista, né dal figlio col disagio – sai che novità: ce l’hanno tutti i secondi. Regalagli una lametta Gilette e vedrai che le cose si sistemano._  
 _Parliamo d’affari, invece. Per Natale vorrei…_  
  
“Grande Padre, non prendete decisioni affrettate…”  
“Fatti da parte, Heimdall, e apri il Bifrost.”  
“Ma noi non siamo divinità vindici come il dio semita.”  
“Il risentimento è trasversale, Heimdall. _Trasversale_.”


	9. La furia di Fury terrorizza l'Oriente

Il Colonnello li ha chiamati a raccolta nel quartier generale di New York. Natasha si guarda intorno e conta, meravigliata, almeno una ventina d’agenti: a un primo sguardo, probabilmente, tutti gli operativi compresi tra il quinto e il settimo livello. Non è un segnale incoraggiante.  
Fury appare all’improvviso, impenetrabile. La tensione tra i presenti sale, così un silenzio pastoso, gravido d’attesa.  
“Uno spettro si aggira per l’Occidente,” tuona il direttore, mentre sbatte in terra una scatola dai colori stucchevoli. “La contraffazione cinese! Ho speso venticinque dollari per un _Puccy Bau_ e mia nipote ha quasi preso fuoco. Chi si offre per Pechino?”


	10. E li chiamano angeli

Suppongo che ciascuno abbia una propria visione della fine del mondo e, a essere onesti, non credo che un predicatore esaltato del Nebraska abbia meno titoli del nonno di Asgard, quando si tratta di preconizzare il game-over.  
A me, per esempio, la faccia di Stark anticipa sempre una catastrofe nucleare – che innescherei _io_ , beninteso.  
   
“Come mai il milionario, filantropo, seccatore è da queste parti?”  
“Vuole reclutare Ward.”  
“Sa che non siamo una milizia in leasing?”  
“Non gli servono le sue doti belliche… Direi più… La dotazione di serie.”  
“Che?”  
“Uno _streap angel_ da offrire alla moglie di un cliente difficile.”  
   
Stark è un uomo perverso. Potrei ricredermi.


	11. Equivoci

È opinione diffusa che io non sappia parlamentare; che manchi di diplomazia, di flessibilità, empatia – _empatia_ : meravigliosa idiozia che le casalinghe malate di Freud e pilates hanno inventato per giustificare la lacrima facile!  
Poiché, tuttavia, il Segretario di Stato ha minacciato almeno tre volte di farmi ripagare per intero New York, io, il sottile, previdente Nick Fury, ho deciso di approfittare del Natale per riabilitare l’immagine dello S.H.I.E.L.D.  
Gli Avengers in pasto ai bambini: cosa c’è di più _empatico_?  
E poi Thor si presenta con il fratello in spalla. Incaprettato.  
 _Reindeer Games_.  
No, non era quella la mia idea di renna.


	12. Boogeyman

Nella mia vita non ho mai avuto paura: ho visto il napalm bruciare foreste e i muri dell’ideologia crollare, uomini morire e stati sbriciolarsi in un milione di piccoli pezzi.  
Ho accettato che il mondo cambiasse e ho vestito i panni di quel mutamento.  
Ho cantato _Wind of change_ , anche quando gli Scorpioni li avrei impanati e fritti volentieri. Eppure c’è un buco nero, una voce nel buio che mi fa tremare.  
La tempesta perfetta, se vogliamo.  
Il mio _Boogeyman_.  
   
Il buco di bilancio.  
   
“… Perciò, Capitano, un bel sorriso, ciuffo in ordine e, mi raccomando, non si stona su _Holy Night_!”


	13. Cattivi maestri

Da quando ho scoperto i manuali di Magneto, la mia vita ha avuto una svolta.  
Una volta diffidavo di quel pazzo rivoluzionario con un orinale in testa, invece ne saprà poco di look, ma quando c’è da tirar su un esercito…  
In ‘ _Sii magnetico e bipolare – Saggio motivazionale per dittatori che moriranno di vecchiaia_ ’, leggo: « _il leader condivide sempre anima e credenze dei sottoposti_ », sicché sono andato da Stark e gli ho detto: “Oggi è Santa Lucia. Da italoamericano, pensi che l’enucleazione dell’occhio sia una tortura efficace?”  
Purtroppo è scappato via urlando.  
Magari provo con le guide di Doom.


	14. Piccoli (si fa per dire) asgardiani crescono

Una spia efficiente deve avere memoria per i dettagli. Se non conosci i tuoi spazi, infatti, nemmeno potresti accorgerti dell’incursione di un nemico.  
Quando, tuttavia, nel tuo ufficio c’è una civile popputa, intenta a decorare un obeso pinetto sintetico, non c’è bisogno di essere il direttore dello S.H.I.E.L.D. per registrare l’anomalia.  
“Lei sarebbe?” gracchio, confidando nel potere intimidatorio del mio carisma militare.  
“La stagista di Thor. Darcy Lewis.”  
“Thor non ha bisogno di una stagista.”  
La tettona non si scompone. “Provi lei a lasciarlo senza Pop-Tarts. Non controlla mai il meteo?”  
No, credo che andrò a farmi controllare la pressione.


	15. I love shopping (ma anche no)

I regali di Natale sono una iattura.  
Non solo non capirò mai perché debba sentirti obbligato a regalare qualcosa di orribile, inutile o dannoso a certi conoscenti di cui non t’importa abbastanza da volerli almeno morti, ma non vedo per quale ragione uno debba anche sopportare che una vecchia ottuagenaria rivendichi l’ultimo esemplare di _Captain America, Sogno a stelle e strisce_ , che pensavo di regalare a Coulson, a titolo di risarcimento per certe figurine condite con il senso di colpa di sei idioti.  
“Frena, _giovane_ , ché ti faccio saltare pure l’altro occhio!” bercia la mummia, roteando il bastone.  
Ecco, adesso l’ho capito.


	16. Vedovo, lieve difetto fisico...

L’agente Hill non è più la stessa: non striglia le matricole e sono persino sicuro d’aver intravisto un’ombra di rossetto. Quando le ho chiesto spiegazioni, tuttavia, ha nicchiato – e non potrei ricorrere alla tortura: si eccita.  
Poiché le _femmine_ dello S.H.I.E.L.D. tacciono, mi sono rivolto all’unico dei miei che ne sappia di donne ( _dice_ ). E Stark mi ha sbattuto sul muso una pagina Facebook a nome _Hillary Marion_. “Visto? Pensa d’incontrarsi a Natale con tale _Boris Odilon_ , vedovo da poco, lieve difetto fisico…”  
Poi sbianca e gliene sono grato, perché io non posso.  
“Ma non sarà…”  
E dire che mi bastavano i figli!


	17. L'agente è servito

“Dì un po’, agente Ward, c’è qualcosa che domanderesti al nuovo anno? Qualcosa che vorresti ricevere, insomma, o che ti aspetti come gratificazione di servizio?”  
L’indossatore di mutande, che Coulson tenta ancora di spacciare come operativo di settimo livello, arriccia la boccuccia da porno agreste, poi pontifica: “Vorrei servire al meglio la mia Patria, signore.”  
Mi piace come mette le maiuscole, questo fessacchiotto: farebbe piangere di gioia il Capitano.  
“Sì, vorrei poter dimostrare al mio Paese tutta la mia devozione.”  
“Bravo, agente, vedrai che non mancheremo d’accontentarti molto presto.”  
Depennare dalla lista delle urgenze improrogabili: _selezionare agente S.H.I.E.L.D. da immolare alle ire di Gordon Ramsay_.


	18. A Natale siamo tutti più buoni

Dicono che a Natale si debba aprire il cuore alla pietà, alla generosità, all’amore e persino agli Avventisti del Settimo Giorno; che occorra ascoltare ed esaudire i sogni del prossimo, che sia un amico o un vicino.  
Io, per non tradire la tradizione, ho spedito Coulson e la sua squadra di scoiattoli a indagare su uno psicopatico paranormale che terrorizza l’Iowa; Natasha in Pakistan a eliminare il solito terrorista nucleare e Barton in Alaska a stanarmi un mafioso siberiano. Dite che non vedete tutto questo spirito di fratellanza e carità nelle mie disposizioni operative?  
Ehi: io volo alle Hawaii con Melinda May!


	19. Questione di fede

“Mi sembrava di averti detto che non erano tollerate iniziative individuali!”  
“Sono consapevole della mia mancanza, _jarl_ nero.”  
“Colonnello Fury, Thor! Io sono il colonnello Fury!”  
“Si può sapere che succede?” chiede Coulson, intento a lucidare le lenti dei Ray-ban.  
“C’è che il figlio di Odino ha combinato un altro casino!”  
“Bella rima!” squittisce lo scoiattolo-femmina, mentre fissa ammirata i bicipiti del Tonante-penitente.  
“Colonnello, se non ci aiuta a capire…” riprende Coulson – che si sta divertendo come un pazzo. _Lui_.  
“Sapete quanti elfi di Santa Klaus ha spedito al traumatologico?”  
Thor abbassa il capoccione, contrito. “Io credevo…”  
“Io, invece, da quando conosco te ho perso la fede!”


	20. Memorie d'infanzia

Sebbene sia dura ammetterlo, anch’io sono stato bambino e ho subito la magia del Natale. Ricordo ancora quando mi regalarono il mio primo fucile a pompa: lo usai per terrorizzare i gatti del vicinato, finché due sberle non terrorizzarono me.  
Fu una grande lezione; oserei dire che abbia forse scritto la pagina più significativa di un futuro da stratega: _non forzare la mano, se dalla tua parte non hai un Hulk_ – o duecentocinque testate nucleari. Di solito bastano.  
   
“Non ti sembra che il colonnello abbia un’aria particolarmente soddisfatta, negli ultimi tempi?”  
“Sarà il Natale…”  
   
No: sono i fondi della Difesa, poveri ingenui.


	21. Ascolta Melinda

Melinda May non ha rinunciato in modo consapevole alla propria femminilità. Come raccontava a Natasha, nei giorni in cui l’addestrava (la sua prediletta, la migliore), la guerra è femmina e ha unghie lunghe, per questo te ne ritrovi invasa prima di riuscire a rendertene conto.  
La guerra è egoista, gelosa e vendicativa: di virile ha solo i fucili, ridicola stampella per i cuori impotenti.  
“Che ne dici di questo?” chiede Phil, schiacciandosi contro il torace un babydoll dalle finiture piumate.  
“Che mi auguro sia davvero un regalo per la tua violoncellista, perché il Capitano non ce lo vedo: gli dona più l’azzurro.”


	22. Il ridicolo no, non l'avevo considerato

Ricordo bene quando lo S.H.I.E.L.D. fu fondato: la chiamata del Presidente, la valigia con il telefono rosso (*), quell’atmosfera sospesa tra precarietà ed eroismo che diceva tutto di noi – di chi eravamo, di quello che saremmo diventati.  
Poi è arrivato Thor e con Thor sono giunti anche i danni collaterali.  
Come spiegare, altrimenti, il brillante astrofisico che accompagna in mutande le carole dei due chipmunks coordinati di Coulson?  
Come giustificare la fila di lucine che viola la mia plancia di comando?  
Ma, soprattutto, cosa fa Malekith imbavagliato (e in calzamaglia) sotto l’abete?  
“L’elfo,” mugugna la stagista popputa: e aggiunge un’altra pallina.  
   
Rivoglio la Guerra Fredda.  
   
 **Nota:** (*) è una leggenda metropolitana, immagino sconosciuta ai più giovani, ma chi, come me, era un bambino negli anni della Guerra Fredda, credeva davvero all’esistenza di una ‘linea calda’ tra U.S.A. e U.R.S.S., funzionale ad arginare il rischio di una guerra atomica tra le due superpotenze.


	23. Ordinaria amministrazione

Tutte le volte in cui manca la corrente elettrica, tremo, perché l’incidente si associa a due eventualità: o ad Asgard hanno aperto le gabbie o Stark ne ha pensata una delle sue. L’anno scorso, per dire, in polemica con l’amministrazione di New York, ha trasformato la sua maledetta torre in un moccolo natalizio, dirottando tre aerei e consegnando la Mela a nove ore di panico, dato che il sindaco, per non essere da meno, l’ha farcita di luminarie come se il petrolio fosse in svendita.  
“Tutto risolto, colonnello: Hulk ha dato una masticatina ai cavi dell’alimentazione.”  
Per fortuna, solo ordinaria amministrazione.


	24. Comunque... Buon Natale!

“Jemma, un po’ più d’anima, eh?”  
Lo scoiattolo annuisce obbediente, poi attacca:  
 _Silent night, holy night!_  
 _Wondrous star, lend thy light!_  
 _With the angels let us sing_  
 _Alleluia to our King!_  
… e su _King_ volano cocci e calcinacci ovunque.  
“Thor…”  
“Non mi avevate invocato?”  
Scuoto il capo. “Di nuovo, rifacciamola.”  
 _Silent night, holy night!_  
 _Wondrous star, lend thy light!_  
 _With the angels let us sing_  
 _Alleluia to our King!_  
“Dovete essere davvero disperati, Midgardiani, per…”  
“Loki! Fratello! Sei vivo!”  
“Peccato!” mugugna Selvig – ed io spero che gli dei s’impalino con il loro eccesso di punti esclamativi.  
“Da capo e questa volta…”  
“C’è un problema, colonnello.”  
“Quale?”  
“Abbiamo finito lo spazio.”  
“Ci restano almeno due parole?”  
“Pare di sì.”  
“Comunque… Buon Natale!”


End file.
